Open to suggestion
by Deathbringerofvengance
Summary: Albert Wesker has just transfered to the Intelligence department at Umbrella he is sent on a mission to a facility to recover data and important documents after an outbreak while there he meets a man who may not be who he seems.
1. The Director?

A/N: This is the series that I'm truly familiar with. I hope that this little piece won't disappoint. This story concerns the badassary that is Albert Wesker.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the Resident Evil series just the OC's I throw in for kicks. All © rights reserved to Capcom.

The room was a dimly lit shame of its former self. The surrounding area itself didn't look much better either. As a matter of fact the whole damned facility looked like it had suffered a major outbreak. Although that would not stop him from claiming what he had been sent to retrieve. Those were the thoughts that were in the mind of one Albert Wesker as he drew his Sig Sauer P250SD turning the tactical light attached to the gun on. He had recently been transferred from Umbrella's Research division to their Intelligence department, and this was his first assignment for the department. He would not fail.

He looked himself over quickly before he entered the once familiar building. He wore a reinforced black kevlar vest over a black dress shirt. He checked the black combat boots and clip holder at his waist. He did a double count of how many he had one him. Six. And with fifteen 9mm rounds each he figured he should be fine.

As he entered he remembered that the briefing had mentioned possible survivors. The documents and samples he was looking for would be a lot easier to find if he had a bit of help. Sure, he knew the facility front to back… about three years ago. He remembered the basic directions to specific areas of interest, but how much had this place changed in three years? Hopefully he could find a scientist with a high clearance level.

He walked across the dark lit receptions area. AAs he walked by he noticed signs of a struggle and blood on the ground. He took note of this, thinking of how it may have happened. As he did another quick sweep of the room he noticed a blood stained I.D. card. The name read Charles Beckmen lab technician. 'Could be useful.' He thought pocketing the card in his pitch black pants.

Fully satisfied with his search He left to check another area. Taking the white door on the right side of the reception desk he continued through the facility. The hallway he entered was dark and held the scent of death using the LED light attached to his gun Wesker illuminated a small area in front of him, acutely aware of a slight sound behind him. Turning sharply behind him Wesker came face to face with a carrier. It moaned and groggily came at him arms out stretched and teeth ready to bite. Wesker reacted quickly rolling away to left ending in a crouch and raising the gun. Taking careful aim he fired twice at the monster each shot hitting its mark dropping the carrier, two perfectly shaped bullet holes barely an inch apart protruding from its skull. Wesker did this all the while still managing to keep his shades perfectly in place on his head.

'Where there is one, there is always more.' He thought quickly scanning the hallway for anymore possible threats. Finding none he stopped and listened for anything out of the ordinary. He sat there listening for about a minute before he was satisfied that nothing would jump out a closet or something and try to kill him.

He had been walking for some time now and had encountered absolutely no resistance. He was sure he was at the center of the facility when he heard what sounded like a gunshot coming from where the hallway branched off to the right up ahead. Running full force ahead down the hallway to the right Wesker knew he had to do something. After all, he did need a guide. Hopefully a with a high clearance level.

"Stay back you horrible creature!" shouted a somewhat high-pitched male voice followed by rapid gunfire.

The noise, Wesker concluded was coming from a doorway down on his right. Running as fast as he could Wesker cocked his P250 and kicked the door open. He rushed inside to find, no shocker here a scientist, about five feet seven inches, wearing white clothes under a white lab coat holding a Walther P22 with a laser sight and extended barrel lying on the ground. 'Good gun, bad shot.' Wesker thought as he dropped the carrier in two shots. "Are you alright sir?" Wesker asked. Not that he cared, it was required.

"Oh dear god thank you so much! You must be from the rescue team!" The man said standing up. Wesker was about to tell him that there was no rescue team when the man said. "I'm Dr. Michael Blackwell, assistant lead researcher here."

'Excellent!' Wesker thought. "I'm very sorry to tell you this, but there is no rescue team. I'm here to retrieve some important documents and files. Spencer himself sent me."

"S-S-Spencer as in Ozwell E. Spencer?" Dr. Blackwell asked shocked and confused.

"Yes I was told to keep a look out for survivors such as yourself. I was also told to tell you that you are to assist me in any way you can. Now I'm with you being second in the chain of command you should have access to all areas of this facility, am I correct?" Wesker started bluntly.

"Yes I do, but there is one area that can only be opened by a retinal scan, thumb print analysis, and key card scan from both myself and the director. I'm guessing that is where you need to be." Dr. Blackwell said in a defeated tone.

"Why do you say it like that? If that is indeed the case we'll just have to find the director wont we?" Wesker said more than asked.

"Yes, but the only problem is that the director is dead. I saw it happen with my own eyes." The Doctor said.

The second Dr. Blackwell stopped talking a loud screech echoed throughout the room, causing the doctor to jump and Wesker to turn in the direction of the noise already in a kneeling position ready to fire. 'Eleven shots left in this mag, and if that is in fact what I think it is that won't be enough.' Wesker thought as a large red claw appeared at the bottom of the door. 'Damn It! Licker!' Wesker cursed to himself. "Dr. Blackwell Do you have any ammunition left on?"

"Yes four full clips worth."

"Good reload because you're going to need it." Wesker said as the lickers head came into view. Wesker fired four shots at the licker it quickly moved its head to dodge the first two, but was caught in the arm by the other two. "Fire!" Wesker yelled firing a round after round until he ran out.

Dr. Blackwell proved to be not quite as much of a chicken shit as Wesker had first thought him to be, because he expertly knelt down aimed his gun and planted three rounds in a triangular triple tap dead in the center of the lickers skull killing it instantly. "We're clear, it's dead." The scientist said in a monotonous voice. "I didn't catch your name by the way."

"Wesker saw slightly shocked had he just been played? "You didn't need my help at all earlier did you?" Wesker asked slightly relieved that he wasn't dealing with an amateur, but perturbed that he had not known that. "Who are you really?"

"Caught me. Well truthfully I will not disclose who I am until you prove to me that Ozwell actually sent you. Oh! I hope you enjoyed my little stuttering performance when you mentioned Ozwell's last name. Was I convincing?"

'He's defiantly far to laid back to be the director, but the way he keeps saying Spencer's name almost as if he knows the man well enough to be able to do so keeps telling me that he couldn't possibly be anybody else.' Wesker thought.

"You know, telling me your name might help your case some." The man said.

"It is commonly known that if you ask for someone's name it is only polite to introduce yourself first." Wesker said now mildly annoyed.

"Oh, but I already have. My name actually is Michael Blackwell." Michael said.

"Alright then if that is in fact the truth my name is Albert Wesker Intelligence department."

"Umbrella Intelligence? Prove it. If you really are Umbrella Intelligence you should have a code phrase to help identify V.I.P.s." Michael said.

"That is correct, but only .s are supposed to know that." Wesker answered taking a seat as Michel went to lock the door. 'This could take a while.' They both thought.

"So you are who you say you are since you know that only UI personnel and Umbrella V.I.P.s are the only one to know about the codes. In your briefing they gave you a code to say at this facility if you meet someone you believe to be important. The person's identity can be determined by their answer. So you'll know who I am if you say the right code. Fire away Mr. Wesker." Michael said.

"Fine. What occurs at a board meeting?" 'If he answers this sarcastically he's the director.' Wesker thought.

"The damn board members brow beat you into the ground complaining about how shitty production is this year, and then they proceed to strip you of any shred of manhood you have left by verbally wreaking you for life in a slew of threats to have you removed from your position."

"… My apologies for being so rude Director Blackwell." Wesker said as he realized he was right all along. (After all he's wrong oh so often… Yeah right)

"Apology accepted. I'd have been a bit less calm if someone did to me what I just did to you." Blackwell said.

"That is good and well, but we really must be getting to work that assignment I have to finish. Oh and I pray that if you want you can by pass that little security measure for that room you were telling me about." Wesker said.

"I'm the director of course I can. I can do anything I want with the security in this facility." Blackwell replied.

"In that case, are you ready to go Sir?" Wesker asked.

"Yes oh and you don't have to call me Sir Mr. Wesker. Michael will do fine." Michel said as he unlocked the door as Wesker got up.

"Okay then Michael shall we?" Wesker asked.

"Let's."Michael replied as they both left the room.

'I now have two of the four things that I need to complete this mission. A guide who knows this place like the back of his hand, and thankfully extremely high clearance. That always helped. "So Michael, where exactly is this room you were talking about?" Wesker asked.

"Right here (Wesker smiles) about 20 floors down. (Wesker gives a defeated frown) It will take us a while to get there due to the power loss and the fact that the stairs to the next floor are all the way on the side of this floor. (Depression sets in) This floor is also the most infested floor going back the way we have to go. (Suicidal depression) You likely encountered little to no resistance because they don't normally come out this close to the front. Well we should go if we want to get there before the lickers come out. As you know they like being out at night, and unless you can triple tap like I did a few minutes ago every single time you are fucked. (Severe suicidal depression or the Wesker equivalent to severe suicidal depression) Let's Move it or we'll both die come on. Only two hours to go about two and a half mile while checking these rooms for useful equipment. Onward!" Michael said cheerfully.

'He is far too optimistic to be an Umbrella executive.' Wesker thought following the Director out of the room and back into the hallway.

A/N: So what do you think? Sorry I added a bit of crappy humor in there at the end, but it was calling to me to. Only bit of humor that I will have to offer throughout this fan fiction. I know that this chapter was a little boring and I got a bit lazy at the end there, but I just wanted to get this up. It's been bugging me that I haven't gotten a Resident Evil fic up even though I Specialize in Resident Evil, knowledge wise. Well any way I hope I can get the next chapter up at some point. Beware updates shall be irregularly posted. Until next time. Oh and I can't find a name for this story any and all ideas will be appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	2. Armed and Ready

A/N: The last chapter was a bit sketchy for my taste so I'm just going to tweak my style slightly for this chapter. I hope that it is better than the last. Any way I'm going to attempt to make this completely serious no more bull crap. Okay maybe a little. Oh and sorry this update took so long I've been recovering from a surgical procedure and was unable to access my laptop. So forgive me for my Codeine endued sleepiness, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Resident Evil just my OC's. All ©rights reserved to Capcom.

Chapter 2 Armed and ready

"It's this way Albert come on." Michael said gun drawn and pointed ahead.

Wesker, happy that he finally found an exec that could take care of himself and therefore did not need him followed watching and scanning ahead being as he was the only one with a flashlight. "Where did you say we were going?" Wesker asked.

"I didn't." Was Michael's quick reply. "Alright, we're here." He said happily as he stopping in front of a door.

"What is this place Michael?" Albert asked as the man ahead of him pulled out his keycard and swiped it on the door.

"My happy place during an outbreak… The Main Armory. Here we have everything we could possibly need for the trip ahead. Bullets, guns, grenades, grenade LAUNCHERS, First aid, Anti viral pills, and my personal favorite the rifles, but we shouldn't take those." Michael said.

"Why not we would have nothing to fear from lickers if we did." Albert said.

"True, but if we take them they'll slow us down ensuring that we won't be able to out run the lickers if too many come."

"Good point. So what do we have in terms of magnums?" Albert asked.

"This is an Umbrella facility so normally jack shit they don't carry magnums, but… Follow me to the back." Michael said as Wesker stepped into one of the largest munitions store rooms he'd ever seen in a normal Umbrella base. He'd only ever seen two like it in Umbrella's main facilities and those were the ones on Rockfort Island and The Paris facility. Strange though Rockfort is where UBCS and USF units were trained and the Paris facility is where they are deployed from. This was a research base. Must have done some important research here for such a high defense budget. "Here we are, my personal collection. Just a minute," Michael said as he punched in a code on a touch pad, "and there. So what do you think?"

Wesker could only stand in awe as two black, shining S&W 500's lie in a case before him. "Bone Collectors edition?" Wesker asked.

"Yes with S&W 460 Magnum rounds. I have enough bullets here to stop the U-8 itself dead in its tracks or whatever it makes." (He means he has about 30 rounds Plus the ones already loaded. Total of forty.)

"So fifteen each." Wesker said.

"Exactly." Michael said taking off his lab coat and trading it for the Nanotech fiber armor he had set aside. Wesker took one of the revolvers and half the bullets.

"I'm all ready on my end." Wesker said as he took another handgun and some more clips.

Michael grabbed his revolver and bullets also taking another handgun this one had a built-in flashlight. "Just a few more things and I'll be ready." With that said Michael grabbed two first aid sprays, three frags, a bottle of T-Virus suppressing pills, and like Wesker more ammo.

"Are you ready yet we've already lost too much time. Hurry up." Wesker said now impatient with his superior.

"You're going to thank me for this later Albert when you're bleeding out on the floor so shut the fuck up." Wesker was about to protest when , "That's an order."

Thoroughly muzzled Wesker did just that.

"Alright, let's move out. We have a lot of space to cover and not a lot of time. Oh and permission to speak granted." Michael said in a flat tone.

"Do you want me to call you sir as well?" Wesker asked trying his hardest to be a smart-ass.

"Watch it Dr. Wesker and no like I previously said call me Michael smart-ass." Michael said as the duo walked towards the metallic sliding door. Just then there was banging on the door. Wesker and Michael pulled their guns and trained them on the door.

"OH GOD OH GOD! IF THERE IS ANYBODY IN THERE PLEASE LET ME IIIIINNN!" A man's voice yelled from outside.

"Hurry Albert!" Michael yelled swiping his keycard as the door slid open and a man stumbled in followed by a hunter which Michael and Wesker shot dead. The Man who looked to be a scientist was crawling very fast into a corner while whimpering and crying.

"He's your scientist." Wesker stated flatly as Michael sighed.

"Are you alright?" Michael asked the man while Wesker closed the door. Michael looked over at Wesker with a knowing look. Wesker nodded knowing full well that there was NEVER just one hunter, and pointed his gun at the door. "Tell me your name."

"(Whimpering and crying) I-I'm a-a-a s-scientist." He said sniffling.

"I know that but what is your-. " Michael began until.

"Oh god thank god you're alright Director Blackwell! I was afraid you'd been killed! Since you're still alive they have to send a rescue team… So where are they? Oh and the name is Tornelle, Jason Tornelle." Jason said.

"The rescue teams aren't coming, and if you want one, think of me as it." Wesker said. As the man's spirits dropped. "Would you like to inform me of how this happened exactly other than the obvious 'We had an outbreak' speech?" Albert said still never taking his eyes off the door.

"Let the poor man calm down before you start bombarding him with questions. Oh and Albert can I speak with you in the corner for a moment?"

"Yes although, I'm curious why?" Wesker said leaving his post one eye still on the door. "Okay what is so important?"

"The last time I checked I didn't have a Jason Tornelle on staff at least not a live one." Michael said.

"What are you saying?" Albert asked.

"Either the T-virus has mutated to what I wanted it to become here at my facility or that isn't Jason Tornelle." Michael said.

"Explain 'live' to me." Albert asked.

Michael sighed and continued. "Jason Tornelle was a brilliant researcher who was working with me on a T-Virus variant that Allows the host if administered within a time span of three hours after death to be able to recover most if not all of the host body's functionality. In other words nearly complete resurrection." Michael finished.

"An Immortality virus?" Wesker asked skeptically.

"Not exactly. I said nearly complete as in there are some drawbacks. The Brain is almost fully restored with an increased hunger that with another medication we devised can be suppressed. The body itself is also technically still dead though and will continue to decompose into nothingness after some time. So I doubt he's Dr. Tornelle. We'd smell him if he was. Lastly the virus, and this is only in about ten percent of all hosts may cause an extreme mutation and increase strength, size, aggression and hunger impulses. I also have hypothesized the possibility of a complete and total resurrection in about 0.001 percent of hosts. These hosts are the most dangerous because they virtually become immortal. Such a host would develop strength and speed the likes of which are unheard of and void of any and all mutation. It is that part of the virus we've been trying to isolate here at my facility. Dr. Birkin had helped create this virus as well. Even he couldn't isolate the genome of the immortality aspect of this virus. I have a feeling that, that is what you're after here." Michael finished.

"Bottom line that is not Jason Tornelle, right?"Wesker asked

"Basically yes." Michael said.

Wesker then sighed and promptly spun around and shot "Jason" in the head three times.

"Why did you do that Albert?" Michael asked.

"I was ordered to kill all non-Umbrella personnel upon sight due to the importance of this mission." Wesker stated bluntly. "Now let's move I haven't got all day." Wesker said walking out the door.

Michael now surprised at the ferocity his new companion had just displayed, followed quickly un holstering the Bone collector. Wesker was right; they had wasted too much time already handling their supplies and the possible spy. The lickers would be out now and would be a thurough pain in the ass. They had to find a way to speed up the mission. Then Michael remembered the backup power generator on the third floor down. He knew how to get it to work and all he needed were a few things on the second floor for it! "Hey Albert, I just remembered that I had a backup generator installed the minute I became Director. It has never been used so I forgot about it."

"Execlent you will need some supplies wont you…" Wesker asked slightly ticked at the thought.

"Yes, but they are on the second floor and on the way so it could work." Michael said.

"Alright now all we have to do is Get that Generator up and running." Wesker said as he and Michael walked down a hall while Michael blew away two lickers with one shot from his Bone Collector casually. "Let's go!" he said as the two broke into a sprint with Michael in the lead.

A/N: Alright here it is good or bad. I hope people like this story. There is more to come defiantly. Although I tend to have never enough time to write… EVER. Expect irregular updates.

Hope you liked this.


End file.
